In the conventional fourdrinier papermaking process, a water slurry, or suspension, of cellulosic fibers (known as the paper "stock") is fed onto the top of the upper run of an endless belt of woven wire and/or synthetic material that travels between two or more rolls. The belt, often referred to as a "forming fabric," provides a papermaking surface on the upper surface of its upper run which operates as a filter to separate the cellulosic fibers of the paper stock from the aqueous medium, thereby forming a wet paper web. The aqueous medium drains through mesh openings of the forming fabric, known as drainage holes, by gravity or vacuum located on the lower surface of the upper run (i.e., the "machine side") of the fabric.
After leaving the forming section, the paper web is transferred to a press section of the paper machine, where it is passed through the nips of one or more pairs of pressure rollers covered with another fabric, typically referred to as a "press felt." Pressure from the rollers removes additional moisture from the web; the moisture removal is often enhanced by the presence of a "batt" layer of the press felt. The paper is then transferred to a drier section for further moisture removal. After drying, the paper is ready for secondary processing and packaging.
Typically, papermaker's fabrics are manufactured as endless belts by one of two basic weaving techniques. In the first of these techniques, fabrics are flat woven by a flat weaving process, with their ends being joined to form an endless belt by any one of a number of well-known joining methods, such as dismantling and reweaving the ends together (commonly known as splicing), or sewing on a pin-seamable flap or a special foldback on each end, then reweaving these into pin-seamable loops. A number of auto-joiner machines are now commercially available, which for certain fabrics may be used to automate at least part of the joining process. In a flat woven papermaker's fabric, the warp yarns extend in the machine direction and the filling yarns extend in the cross machine direction. In the second technique, fabrics are woven directly in the form of a continuous belt with an endless weaving process. In the endless weaving process, the warp yarns extend in the cross machine direction and the filling yarns extend in the machine direction. As used herein, the terms "machine direction" (MD) and "cross machine direction" (CMD) refer, respectively, to a direction aligned with the direction of travel of the papermakers' fabric on the papermaking machine, and a direction parallel to the fabric surface and traverse to the direction of travel. Both weaving methods described hereinabove are well known in the art, and the term "endless belt" as used herein refers to belts made by either method.
Effective sheet and fiber support and an absence of wire marking are important considerations in papermaking, especially for the forming section of the papermaking machine, where the wet web is initially formed. Wire marking is particularly problematic in the formation of fine paper grades, as it affects a host of paper properties, such as sheet mark, porosity, "see through" and pin holing. Wire marking is the result of individual cellulosic fibers being oriented within the paper web such that their ends reside within gaps between the individual threads or yarns of the forming fabric. This problem is generally addressed by providing a permeable fabric structure with a coplanar surface that allows paper fibers to bridge adjacent yarns of the fabric rather than penetrate the gaps between yarns. As used herein, "coplanar" means that the upper extremities of the yarns defining the paper-forming surface are at substantially the same elevation, such that at that level there is presented a substantially "planar" surface. Accordingly, fine paper grades intended for use in quality printing, carbonizing, cigarettes, electrical condensers, and like grades of fine paper have typically heretofore been formed on very finely woven or fine wire mesh forming fabrics.
Typically, such finely woven fabrics include at least some relatively small diameter machine direction or cross machine direction yarns. Regrettably, however, such yarns tend to be delicate, leading to a short surface life for the fabric. Moreover, the use of smaller yarns can also adversely effect the mechanical stability of the fabric (especially in terms of skew resistance, narrowing propensity and stiffness), which may negatively impact both the service life and the performance of the fabric.
To combat these problems associated with fine weaves, multi-layer forming fabrics have been developed with fine-mesh yarns on the paper forming surface to facilitate paper formation and coarser-mesh yarns on the machine contact side to provide strength and durability. For example, fabrics have been constructed which employ one set of machine direction yarns which interweave with two sets of cross machine direction yarns to form a fabric having a fine paper forming surface and a more durable machine side surface. These fabrics form part of a class of fabrics which are generally referred to as "double layer" fabrics. Similarly, fabrics have been constructed which include two sets of machine direction yarns and two sets of cross machine direction yarns that form a fine mesh paperside fabric layer and a separate, coarser machine side fabric layer. In these fabrics, which are part of a class of fabrics generally referred to as "triple layer" fabrics, the two fabric layers are typically bound together by separate stitching yarns. As double and triple layer fabrics include additional sets of yarn as compared to single layer fabrics, these fabrics typically have a higher "caliper" (i.e., they are thicker than) comparable single layer fabrics. An illustrative double layer fabric is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,414 to Borel, and illustrative triple layer fabrics are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,303 to Osterberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,326 to Vohringer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,315 to Ward.
Although these fabrics have performed successfully, they have some shortcomings. For instance, the separate stitching yarns that are included in typical triple layer fabrics can adversely affect the appearance of the paper that is formed on the fabric. Additionally, these traditional triple layer fabrics are also susceptible to interlayer wear problems, which may occur as the result of the top and bottom layers of the fabric shifting relative to one another (in the machine direction and the cross machine direction) during operation. This shifting can cause the fabric to wear out prematurely, and may also cause the layers to become offset from one another, which can adversely affect the drainage, and hence the papermaking performance, of the fabric. Moreover, many double layer, triple layer and other "multi-layer" forming fabrics have a relatively large "void volume", which refers to the volume of the open space in the interior of the fabric. Large void volumes can translate into high water carry, meaning that the fabric tends to carry a large amount of undrained water which may negatively impact the fabrics ability to drain water from the paper web which is being formed, thereby increasing the water removal requirements of the press and dryer sections of the papermaking machine. It is generally preferable, however, to remove as much water as possible in the forming section of the fabric, because the energy costs in the press and dryer sections of the papermaking machine typically exceed the energy costs of the forming section. Excessive water carry may also degrade vacuum drainage and sheet consistency off the couch roll, both of which may negatively impact the quality of the resulting paper.
With the development of synthetic yarns, shaped monofilament yarns have been employed in the construction of papermaker's fabrics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,764 to Eschmann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,663 to Malmendier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,788 to Harwood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,420 to Baker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,026 to Lee and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,209 to Buchanan et al disclose the use of flat or rectangular shaped yarns in dryer fabric applications. The fabrics disclosed in these patents primarily use the flat yarns on the paper-contacting surface, and primarily implement the machine direction yarns using flat yarns. Other references also disclose the use of flat or oval yarns in press felt applications, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,394 to Marchand and U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,263 to Miller et al. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,499 to Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,601 to Chiu, as well as U.K. Patent Application 2,157,328A disclose multi-layer forming fabrics which include oval or rectangular warp yarns.